Introducing!
by Terence the Terrible
Summary: A compilation of bio files of all of my original characters, most of which can be seen in my story New X:X Men. Please be aware that all of these characters are of my own creation, although some were indeed inspired by already existing characters. Please,


**_Author's Note:_ **

_Welcome to **"Introducing…"!** This is an experiment that I have wanted to try for a while. Following are the bios of two of my original characters from my story, new-X:X-men. Currently, I am in the first story arch, entitled Brave New World. The characters, Sebastian (Bastion) Banks and Cameron (Voodoo) Halliwell are two members of my original mutant team called…Team Extreme (you try creating a better name that hasn't already been taken!). Anyway, Bastion is lined up to be the captain of the team and I'm already working on making Voodoo his love interest. I thought that this would be a good way to familiarize people with my characters. I had planned on incorporating these bios into the story. If not too many people read this, then I will continue on that route (I had an interesting way of doing it). Otherwise, I might just post them all up under **"Introducing…".** I hope someone reads this and enjoys my characters._

* * *

**Bastion**

**Name:** Sebastian Banks  
**Code Name:** Bastion  
**Birth Name:** Sebastian Johan Banks  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 6'3"  
**Weight:** 380 lbs.  
**Hair Color:** Medium Blonde  
**Hair Style:** Natural Cherubic Curl, Shorn Short  
**Eye Color:** VividGreen  
**Build:** Chiseled, No Body Fat  
**Complexion:** Lightly Bronzed  
**Shoe:** 15  
**DOB:** December 4  
**POB:** Serenity Heights, Pennsylvania  
**HQ:** Xavier's Conservatory in NorthernCA  
**Intelligence:** Above Average  
**Identifying Features:** None Conspicous.  
**Sex:** Male  
**Ethnicity:** Of Swedish and English Decent.  
**Nationality:** American  
**Legal Status:** American citizen  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual.  
**Strength Level:** Superhuman  
**Known Superhuman Powers:** Phenomenal strength. Bastion possesses superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and a certain level of invulnerability due to a genetic mutation that makes all of his biological systems run at above the optimal human condition. He is able to lift (press) up to 20 tons (40,000 lbs.) with little difficulty. He can run at speeds up to 90 mph flat out from anywhere near thirty minutes to an hour and a half before feeling a tinge of fatigue. He can go from 0 to 30 in ten seconds. His muscles are so efficient that he could catch a glass falling from the height of a mere foot to the ground within two milliseconds. He has a vertical jump that can reach heights up to over one-hundred feet. His muscular and skeletal cells are much more dense and compact than the normal human's, resulting in his strangely heavy weight. His immune system is very efficient, to the point that he hasn't had an illness requiring bed rest in years.  
**Abilities/Special Skills:** He is expertly trained in karate (Second Level Blackbelt) and is currently learning tae kwon do. He also happens to be rather gifted in science and mathematics.  
**Weapons Used:** None.  
Personality: Sebastian is the quintessential "boy scout". He has a very firm sense of justice. In his eyes, there is only right and wrong, black and white, no gray. Although he's always been very staunch and conservative in his view of the way mutants should handle their situation, since discovering his own powers he's been becoming slowly more and more understanding of the plights of mutantkind. At the moment, unfortunately, he still views his mutation as a curse rather than a blessing.  
**Personal Interests:** Unrevealed.  
**Powers Manifested…:** During a football game when his determination to score a touchdown triggered his superhuman speed, stamina, and strength.

**Background:**

Sebastian's story is all too familiar. Sebastian was born to Benjamin and Selene Banks on December fourth as the second of three sons. He has one older brother, Warrington, and a younger brother named Braden. He grew up in the extremely opulent surroundings of Serenity Heights, Pennsylvania, coming from an affluent family who had dabbled in every lucrative business venture possible in the United States. From extremely public railroad tycoons to the extremely private organized crime bosses, the Banks family tree was blooming with businessmen and -women, and sprouted millions of dollars in droves. The dynamics of Sebastian's family life are chiefly responsible for his current personality. His father, Benjamin, was, like his father before him, a authoritarian figure who set impossibly high standards for his children. He was cold, ruthless, and terribly tyrannical over his family. He offered little support, encouragement, or love to his children. Sebastian's mother was vastly different in comparison. She was a gentle, kind-hearted woman who was driven to numb herself to the tensions in her marriage and household by abusing prescription drugs. It wasn't until much later in their relationship that she began searching for comfort outside of her marriage. Before all of the deception and deceit began tearing rifts in their marriage, Benjamin and Selene sired three children. The handsome and incredibly vain Warrington was the ambitious one (a spirit he shared with his namesake, his grandfather Warrington, III), always scheming to win his father's favor… and fortune. Braden was the rebellious one, willing to do whatever it took to win a little of his father's attention, including going completely 'gothic' and starting a 'death metal' band. Of all of his relatives, Sebastian felt closest to his mother's brother, Augustine. He was Sebastian's sole friend and ally when it came to the dysfunctional Banks household, which was filled with power games, manipulation and secrets.

When he turned eleven, Sebastian began doing whatever he could to please his father. He overworked himself in all aspects of his life. In school, he was the top-scholar, and he was, at once, quarterback for the football team, a point guard for the basketball team, shortstop for the baseball team, champion in boys' singles in tennis, captain of the rugby and lacrosse teams, most valuable cross-country, sprints, and hurdles runner for the track team, was the most defensive goalie ever in the history of his school's less-than-stellar soccer team, and was the best diver and freestyle swimmer on the swim team. He did the things of which he was asked as best he could, not out of a desire for personal gain so much as for satisfying his abiding need for a normal teenage existence, because he secretly resented going to preparatory school and never felt the need to parade his riches as the rest of his family had become so accustomed to doing. Although he never admitted it, he was thoroughly unhappy with his life. His life was barely expectable when, after being beaten and abused by Benjamin for the last time, Selene moved out and went to live with her lover and the family attorney, Camden Lohan. She divorced Benjamin, taking nearly half of his fortune for her own. A month after the divorce was final, she married Camden and adopted his daughter, Lynette as her own. Benjamin, tempted to have the whole lot of them murdered, became even more unbearable, now focusing all of his rage on his children.

The emergence of Sebastian's powers at the age of thirteen seemed to push his father over the edge. It happened during a football game…Sebastian had been going for a touchdown, running at ten yards every two seconds. Although he was going incredibly fast, he was coming up against some opposition. Determined to make it, he and his opponents (three very large linebackers) charged at each other head-on. Suddenly, Sebastian felt amazingly strong…All the fatigue and distress he had suffered from moments before had melted instantly away. He was only feet away from the linebackers now…SLAM! He barreled through them like a bolt of lightening, sending the two flankers to go soaring through the air, spinning and flipping about to land twenty-something feet away from where they were. The one in the center got the worst of the impact though. Instead of flying off to the side or flipping high into the air, he was knocked flying through the center of the goalposts to land with a sickening thud on the other side. Needless to say, the reaction to these events would very well have been catatonic if a telepathic mutant, a representative of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, hadn't been there visiting one of her potential students. The potential in question, a young man a grade above him named Ferris Bryant, happened to have the telepathic gift of healing. Working together, they both cleaned up the scene and whisked Sebastian off to safety.

Later that very evening, after Sebastian revealed his new powers to him, his father threw him out of the house, basically disowning him on the spot. "I will NOT have a freak in my house!" he bellowed as he allowed Sebastian to pack a few of his belongings to take with him. Sebastian was mentally crushed. He was feeling rather suicidal when the representative showed up on the doorsteps only moments after the eleven-foot high highly polished oak doors were slammed in his face. The representative reasoned with Benjamin that ousting his young teenage son for no apparent reason would look very suspicious to the media. To this, Benjamin had to forcibly agree to not cut Sebastian off. Instead, Professor Smart told him about the school she ran in upstate New York. It was agreed that that would be where he would send Sebastian…at least until he was old enough that Benjamin could cut him off without looking too dubious.

When his mother was informed of what had happened and what was going to be happening, she seemed sympathetic…for about a millisecond. She told Sebastian that she couldn't do anything to jeopardize her new marriage and hopped he understood. Before he left, he told her that he had expected to be cut off from his father, but to loose her broke his heart. She watched tearfully as he left, but did not try to stop him. She apparently had really bonded with Lynette and knew that Camden wasn't going to be nearly as quick to bond with him, a mutant.

Sebastian has spent most of his adolescence at the Institute, feeling horrible about the situation until very recently when he was transferred to Xavier's Conservatory in California.

**Known Relatives:**

**Father:** Benjamin Banks _(51)_  
**Mother:** Selene Maher (Banks Lohan) _(49)_  
**Brother:** Warrington Banks, IV _(20)_  
**Brother:** Braden Banks _(17)_

**Step-Father:** Camden Lohan_ (47)_  
**Step-Sister:** Lynette Lohan_ (14)_

**Maternal Grandmother:** Veronica Maher _(62)_  
**Blood Aunt:** Nadine Maher _(33)_

**Blood Uncle:** Augustine Maher (57)  
**Aunt By Marriage:** Belinda Maher (deceased)  
**Cousin:** Darren Maher -- _**Codename: Bandit**_ _(16)_

**Paternal Grandfather:** Warrington Banks, III_ (deceased)_  
**Paternal Grandmother:** Bianca Banks _(74)_  
**Blood Aunt:** Hilary Banks _(53)_  
**Blood Uncle:** Henry Banks _(53)_  
**Blood Uncle:** Thurston Banks _(49)_  
**Blood Uncle,** Farnsworth Banks, II_ (43)_  
**Blood Aunt:** Vera Banks _(40)_  
**Blood Uncle:** Lloyd Banks _(35)_  
**Blood Aunt:** Tiffany Banks _(33) _

**_BIG SECRECT:_** Sebastian's mother's brother is really the son of Sebastian's paternal grandfather. Meaning, Augustine is still his uncle, but his grandfather fathered a child out of wedlock with his other grandmother, Veronica, which explains a bit better why his cousin Darren is a mutant.

Veronica and her deceased husband, Lawrence, had been good friends with Warrington and Bianca and even went on vacations and yacht trips with them. Neither Bianca nor Lawrence were aware that Warrington and Veronica were having secret relations with each other on the side. It was a surprise, then, when Veronica became pregnant with Augustine. Augustine, as Veronica and Warrington both knew, could have either been Warrington's or Lawrence's son. Blood tests and DNA were not available then, and even so neither Warrington nor Veronica wanted anyone to know about their secret liaisons.

When Warrington's son Benjamin married Veronica's daughter Selene, things became even more interesting. When Warrington died, separating all of his earthly possessions among his wife and his seven legitimate children, Veronica felt tempted to reveal their decades' worth of deception. However, still wishing to preserve her friendship with Bianca, Veronica has never revealed the secret of Augustine's true parentage.

* * *

**Voodoo **

**Name:** Cameron Halliwell  
**Code Name:** Voodoo  
**Birth Name:** Cameron Nicolette Samoan Halliwell (Mosalma)  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'9"  
**Weight:** 130 lbs.  
**Hair Color:** Dark Brown  
**Hair Style:** Dreadlocks down to the small of her back.  
**Eye Color:** Violet (natural)  
**Build:** Stacked and Athletic.  
**Measurements:** _Bust_- 30 C, _Waist_- 24 inches, _Hips_- 32 inches  
**Complexion:** Milk Chocolate  
**Shoe:** 9  
**DOB:** August 14  
**POB:** Emerald Cove, Haiti  
**HQ:** Xavier's Conservatory in NorthernCA.  
**Intelligence:** Above Average  
**Identifying Features:** Naturally purple eyes. Caribbean Accent.  
**Sex:** Female  
**Ethnicity:** Of African/Native American/ Spanish decent.  
**Nationality:** Haitian, Jamaican Legal Status: Haitian refugee seeking American citizenship Marital Status: Single **Sexual Orientation:** Heterosexual.  
**Strength Level:** Voodoo possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise.  
**Known Superhuman Powers:** Psionic Clairvoyance. Voodoo is capable of telepathic communication, telekinetic manipulation of objects, remote viewing, and foretelling particular outcomes (with multiple possibilities in alternate realities) before they occur. Beyond these abilities, Voodoo has shown signs of latent empathy (an ability encompassing the powers of divination and manipulation of other's emotion), pyschometry (the ability or art of divining information about people or events associated with an object solely by touching or being near to it), and psychokenisis ( an advanced form of telekinesis which requires less focus but at least thrice as much mental power). These new abilities could lead to further development of her astral abilities. By tapping into her psyche, she is able to exhibit complete control of her Astral Form and over astral projection itself. In her Astral Form, she can temporarily supersede the consciousnesses of others by entering their minds' Astral Fields. Once she achieves this, she, in essence, becomes that person (i.e. sees what they see, hears what they hear, feels what they feel, etc.) She has even gone so far as to be able to create doppelgangers of herself from psionic energy, dubbed Astral Twins. She is precognitive and post-cognitive; a very rare combination. Her ability of psionic energy manipulation allows her to create anything from temporary 'reality-altering' shields during battle ( a very taxing process consisting of complicated procedures which involves transporting an entire area to the Astral plane… a feat that she has only successfully executed only twice; once by accident) to psionic energy bolts, lances, and arrows.  
**Abilities/Special Skills:** She is trained in the Brazilian martial art of capoeira. She also happens to be an excellent chef.  
**Weapons Used:** None. Personality: Cameron is the kind, compassionate heart of the team. Although she's experienced a lot of pain in her life, she still has hope for a successful, peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans. She is very understanding, and loves helping others. In fact, she is currently attempting to broaden the horizons of Bastion, her team member, when it comes to the situation of being a mutant. Personal Interests: Helping and protecting Haitian refugees, such as her mother and sister. She's highly involved in charity work through the school, and visits shelters often to bring food, clothing, and other essentials (and entertain the unfortunate children). She also enjoys dancing professionally and is classically trained in ballet and is an expert in jazz, tap, breakdancing, and freestyle dancing.

**Powers Manifested…:**  
_Telepathy_- When she had a vision of her father's death at the age of nine.  
_Telekinesis_- When she inadvertently killed her middle school principle at the age of eleven.

**Background:**

Born in the seaside, poverty-stricken town of Emerald Cove, Haiti on August the fourteenth to the locally renowned psychic, Madam Cleo Halliwell (originally of Kingston, Jamaica) and her husband Bozeman Mosalma. Two years after she was born, her little sister, Marla was born. People in the small village embraced the Halliwell family, mostly because they thought that their abilities were more metaphysical than genetic. Cameron's powers began to manifest almost from birth, and she grew up under the impression that she was blessed with a special gift that would reveal itself with time. She practiced day in and day out knowing that one day, her gift would be as strong as her mother's...perhaps even stronger...

After foretelling the drowning death of her fisherman father during a hurricane at the age of nine, Cameron sank into a bought of depression and despondency, which worsened when she entered junior high at the age of 10. Her school, St. Francis Middle School, had never seen grades as high as hers. Cameron was unaware that her powers gave her unfair advantage over the other students, but unfortunately, someone began to become suspicious. The Halliwells were terrorized for an entire year by a mysterious person who claimed to know the family 'secret'. Whoever it was had been cautious. They left no trace of anything to set off Cleo's or Cameron's formidable powers. Cleo was forced every week for one year to leave a bag of unmarked money, always 60 of what Cleo earned from her business, a fortune-telling/magic shop called The Third Eye, down by the docks.

Cameron was determined to find out who this mystery person was and put an end to his hold over her family. So one week, in the middle of the night, Cameron snuck out and followed her mother to the docks. After her mother left, Cameron waited for hours before a figure appeared in trench coat and hat, approached and picked up the bag and began to walk away. With that, Cameron revealed herself and confronted the fiend. Cameron was shocked into silence upon discovering the identity of the figure. The mysterious person was Mr. Callaway, her principal and her father's childhood friend. He revealed that he learned of her mutancy by spying on the girl's changing rooms in the gymnasium, where he saw her levitate her clothes to her from her locker. Cameron was frightened at first, then infuriated...She wanted to hurt him for what he had done…punish him some way. She envisioned herself beating him senseless. Callaway saw what she saw, and his mind and body reacted correspondingly. Cameron had barely realized what she had done when Callaway's limp carcass fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Cameron was petrified...she had killed her principal with her mind...Cameron grabbed the bag of money and ran all the way back to her house. She told her mother the whole story and immediately the family began packing up everything they owned and jumping into Bozeman's old beat down truck, driving to the city. In fear of possibly being found out by rebel forces, they fled to America as stowaways on a chartered fishing ship the next day. They were caught mid-trip, but convinced the crew not to turn them over once they reached the states...

Two years later, in her new hometown of Chicago, Cameron discovered and joined a group of vigilante mutants who called themselves the Liberators. At only thirteen, Cameron's powers were stronger than her mother's by at least two-fold. She was beginning to develop her telekinesis, moving things as heavy as sofas now. After a year spent with them, they were unceremoniously ripped asunder by a local anti-mutant organization, The Mutant Attack Task Force. After barely escaping by the skin of her teeth, her mother was convinced that she and her sister should go to Xavier's in Massachusetts where they would be safe and would learn to utilize their powers for good.

She'd been a student at Xavier's Academy for three years, under the tutelage of Dr. Hank McCoy and Emma Frost until recently, having been transferred to one of Xavier's new schools, The Conservatory. She is now moving from the Massachusetts based Academy X to the new school in Napa Valley, California.

**Known Relatives:**  
**Father:** Bozeman Mossalma_ (deceased)  
_**Mother:** Cleo Halliwell_(46)_  
**Sister:** Marla Halliwell-- _**Mutant** (12)  
_  
**Blood Aunt:** Opal (Halliwell) Greene_(40)  
_**Cousin:** Yvette Greene _(14)_

**_NOTE:_** Her mother and sister have relocated to Baton Rogue, Louisiana to be nearer Cleo's naturalized sister Opal and her daughter Yvette.


End file.
